In Good Hands
by inu382
Summary: Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, and Miles Edgeworth, star prosecutor, remember what it means to be who they are, and what they really strive for in court, with Mia watching over both of them. [Friendship fic]


Hey, I know I should be working on Sakura's Birthday, but I just finished "Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Justice For All," and I decided I wanted to write a friendship fic between Phoenix and Miles.

* * *

Phoenix sighed as he walked out of the detention center, after just talking to a client whose psyche-lock had revealed only more troublesome secrets about his current case. He walked down the street, suddenly wishing he had a car, and blinked, hearing his "Steel Samurai" ring tone go off.

'Well, I may not have a car, but I least I have this…' he thought to himself, answering.

"Hello, this is Phoenix Wright."

"I know who you are, Wright."

Phoenix held in a gasp, hearing the voice of one Miles Edgeworth.

"E-Edgeworth? How did you get my cell phone number?"

"You're assistant, Maya I think, gave it to me."

"What?! Why?"

"She said you needed more friends."

'Thanks a lot, Maya,' he thought, pouting to himself.

"Quit pouting, Wright, and meet me at the park, near Lake Gourd, okay?"

Just as Phoenix was about to answer, the line went dead, and blinked, looking at his screen.

"The jerk hung up on me!" he screeched, attracting attention from on-lookers, "Dammit, Miles, pick up your phone!!!"

The passersby shook their heads, already used to Pheonix's strange behavior, both in and out of court, and continued with their day, trying to ignore the loud coarse language the attorney screamed at Miles' answering machine.

* * *

After his small episode, Phoenix arrived at Lake Gourd in the park, and sat by the banks, sighing. For once, the spiky-haired attorney wore normal clothes, instead of his usual blue suit. Today, he decided on a simple blue t-shirt with black jeans would do.

"Ah, I can't believe you're actually here before I am."

Phoenix turned to the familiar voice, and gave Miles a half-smile.

"I can't believe you're late to your own arrangement."

Miles smiled back, and sat beside him, also wearing a mere black t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Looks like we aren't very inventive when it comes to our sense of style," Miles laughed.

Phoenix looked at himself, then Miles, and grinned, "I think I look sexy. As for you…"

Miles laughed again, and shook his head, "Please, all the ladies love me, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh yeah, I definitely noticed. Especially Miss Oldbag."

No, "Oldbag" was not an offense…it was her actual last name.

Miles grimaced at the mention of her name and shivered, "Please don't ever remind me of her."

Phoenix laughed this time, and soon enough Miles joined him. It was rare for Miles to laugh, but for Phoenix, who had known him since childhood, it was no longer a surprise.

"So, why'd you call me out here?"

Miles sighed, staring at the lake, "Do you remember this lake?"

Phoenix blinked, confused, before his eyes widened in understanding, "Oh…"

"Yes…it was…_that_ case…the one where you, of all people, saved me, and taught me what it meant to be a prosecutor."

"Well…If I remember correctly…you were the one who taught me what it meant to be an attorney."

They both smiled out at the lake, watching as the sun shined onto it, illuminating it with different colors and hues.

"…Phoenix?"

Phoenix blinked, surprised that Miles had called him by his first name, "Y-Yeah?"

"Franzika's whip…"

"Oh yeah! I remember. Do you still have it?"

"No…I ran into her and gave it back."

"What?! So she can whip me like crazy when she gets back!?"

Miles laughed, "No…I think…I think she's learned what it means too…to be a prosecutor, that is."

Phoenix blinked, then smiled softly, looking at his shoes, "I see…so, is she coming back?"

"To the courtroom? Of course. She _is_ a von Karma, after all."

Phoenix chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "That's true. von Karma's are perfect to the end."

Miles smirked, nudging him, "What? Still haven't healed from the whippings she gave you?"

Phoenix blushed, and pouted, "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't. For a young girl, she whips pretty hard. And I happened to be her favorite target."

Miles laughed again, then regained his composure as he sat up, "Oh yes…as I recall…," he pinned an icy glare on Phoenix, "I have a rather rude message in my voicemail on my cellphone…I wonder who it's from…"

Phoenix paled and gave him a foxy smile, standing, "Well, Miles, it was fun, but I gotta feed my assistant! You know what a glutton Maya can be! Oh, especially with Pearls now! Whoops, gotta run!!" and with that Phoenix stood and ran.

"Get back here you immature brat!! I can't believe you're still an attorney as irresponsible as you are!!" Miles shouted chasing him.

And I….I couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if Phoenix was growing up, and growing up with a great best friend…

"Phoenix…" I whispered.

And the second that last syllable left my lips, Phoenix stopped and looked around, confused.

"Mia?" he asked.

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by a laughing Miles, and he forgot what he was looking for. Still, my smile widened.

I was glad that justice was in good hands. After all, the truth always comes out in the end.

"Gah!! Get off! You weight three thousand pounds, you jerk!!"

"What?! I'll have you know I'm on a very strict diet, unlike your poor excuse for a meal, Wright!!"

"Get off or I'll have Maya chase you down with her Steel Samurai Spear!!!"

"Pfft! All I have to do is offer her food, and she's putty in my hands!!"

Of course…I still had a very good reason to worry.

* * *

Yeah, for those of you who've played the first two Phoenix Wright games, then you know about Mia, and how she died. Also, yeah, the whole thing was in Mia's perspective. I still haven't played Trial and Tribulations, so I don't really know how Edgeworth and Wright will be like there, but this is what I like to imagine. 


End file.
